Punishment
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Morgan was pissed. His lover was holding out on him. Derek is getting punished by Spencer. MorganXReid Slash male/male slight lemon


Morgan was pissed. His lover was holding out on him.

"Come on, Spencer." He begged, following closly behind the genius through their apartment.

"I told you I didn't want to watch it. But did you listen? No" The irrated youth huffed, not turning around at all.

"Come on, the movie wasn't that bad."

At that, the genius did probubly the quickest one eighty anyone would ever see.

"It wasn't that bad?" The very slight rise in his volume was an indicator to the older man that he was about to see furious Reid, a person he had only seen once or twice, and was never directed towards him. He took a subconcious step back. "That dude" Yet another bad sigh, the doctor never used such unintellectual words in his normal speech."had that guy attatched by the neck to that metal thing. Then he makes him cut out his eye to get to a key behind, completely disregarding the improbability of doing something like that and the person still being able to see, might I add. And then the same dude traps eight people in a house, where they're all basically waiting to be slaughtered if they don't work together, which of course they all hate each other to much to do. And that one guy with a G name is shot through the key hole of a door. And then the O guy gets burned ALIVE! And then the X dude and that A chick go into that room and he sacrifices her basically, but she lives and gets the stupid key. But the genius doesn't get to the door and unlock it fast enough, proving him being a jerk to her completely pointless-" There was no way the young male was even close to stopping his tangent.

His boyfriend tried anyway.

"L-listen, Spencer, I didn't know it would-" He started, really kicking himself for opening this can of worms.

"I am not done yet!" The yougner dictated, just as angrily. "Then the same X guy abandons everyone. But tries to get the antidote still. And he finds a code on the G guys' neck. And finally the kid is smart enough to connect something. He figures out that everyone has a code. So he murders the J dude. And then the two A girls leave the D boy. But then the first A chick who got sacrificed comes back because the X dude is trying to kill her. And then the stupid Addie chick finds an antidote in that glass case. And then instead of trying to find a way to break it open, she shoves her hand up it, cutting herself with the razor blades, then she puts THE OTHER HAND up to try and get it too. Then the X dude comes, gets her number and lets her die of blood loss. Then they go into that bathroom that I don't understand because apparently that was all part of the first movie. And the D guy collapses, and then the A chick tells X dude that he can't read his own number. To which he gets the _great_ idea to cut it off his neck. And after he does that, he tries to kill then again, but the D kid hacks his neck open because he was just kidding, haha. Then the dad goes there, but everyone is really dead and it smells horrible. Oh, but guess what, Daniels not actually in there and all the people were murdered days previous. How is that 'not that bad'?" He finished with his rant, ending with throwing his arms in the air.

"Come on baby," The elder smiled slightly, walking towards the angered adult and slyly wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"No." The genius said, pulling free from his grasp.

"What?"

"You're not getting any." Was his answer.

"Spencer, what do you mean?" The dark skinned male actually sounded quite terrified.

"You. Are. Getting. _Nothing_. No kisses, no hugs, no bites, no sex, nothing." The yougner claffified, maliocious look creeping into his eyes.

He then turned and continued walking.

"Baby, you can't be serious." Morgan said hastily, half jogging to catch up to his boyfriend.

"Oh, I am so serious. Until these creepy horror movie scenes get out of my head, you're not getting anything."

That had been nearly a month previous. And Doctor Reid was no lier. He didn't act mad towards his love, but he sure did keep his word. Derek got nothing. No matter what he tried, even when he basically tried to rape the younger. He had shoved him hard into a wall and tried making out with him. His warm hand went immediatly down to the doctors crotch and began stroking him through the fabric. Spencer did nothing, he didn't move at all. Didn't even close his eyes. His lover had given up with in a minute.

Now the elder agent was so tense and aggrivated from the situation he was in, he was snapping at everyone. He couldn't even vent about it because he wanted to keep it a secret just between them. He growled to himself, he had a bad habit of watching Reid's every move, aquired from when he thoguht Reid was straight. But now, knowing what the little genius could do with his body, and what it made him do, it just drove him insane faster.

Finally the genius brought a bag of lollipops and handed them out to everyone. As he licked at his own, he made sure to look straight into Dereks eyes. He was doing the exact same movements to the lollipop that Morgan had only seen the top of his head doing to his member. He jamed his finger nails into his desk, clenching his teeth. Then Spencer gets up from the group of people and walks into the little area with the coffee machine. His boy toy followed him.

"Oh, Hey Derek. How's it go-" The pale boy started.

He was cut off by being shoved into the wall and his chocolate mate biting hard into his neck. Morgan had never thought of a double ended attack before. His thoguht to be so very innocent friend had a thing for doing things where they could easily be caught, and his neck was the most sensitive turn on spot of his entire being. Morgan had actually made him cum one time just by manipulating his neck. Thye younger gasped, nearly choking on the sucker that was still in his mouth. The slightly shorter male licked, sucked and bit the milky white flesh for close to five minutes, exciting constant moans from his bottom. Then the nerdy kid grabbed his pleasures face and pulled it to his own. They started making out. The youngers arms wrapping around the dark males neck to pull him into the kiss even more. The elders hands holding the white boys' hips, grinding them together harder. They were both moaning and breathing heavily. The stronger moved his hands to grip his lovelys ass. He pulled him up so that the lanky male could have enven more of a height advantage. The doctor wrapped his legs around the strong hips of his one and only, squeezing his legs hard, making his boyfriend moan as their slowly growing erections rubbed together. The cherry sucker in the genius' mouth was only slightly forgotten, thoguh they were made aware of it as their tongues battled for dominance. They pulled apart just enough to let the younger pull it out of his mouth, then they went back to kissing. The bottom was happy that his lover didn't have any hair, or the sucker would have gotten so caught in it. The elder pressed them against the wall, the lanky legs still wrapped firmly around his waist.

Then they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart and looked. Every member of their team, including Garcia, was standing there looking at them. Derek let Spencer down slowly.

"H-How long have you been there?" The elder asked shyly.

"Rossi and Hotch have only been there for about two to three minutes. The females, however, have been there since about a minute after we started making out." His lovely genius said unabashed, straightening his shirt.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His top asked, slightly aggitated.

"I told you we should come out to them." Was the shrugged reply.

"You did this on purpose?"

"Of course not. I was genuinly punishing you. You're the one that ambushed me at work. It was simply a two birds with one stone senario."

"Morgan, Reid, I need to talk with you in my office." Hotch said tensly.

The two looked at him, nodded scaredly and followed him as he lead them to his office. They all sat down, making sure to close the door, not that it would stop the girls that were so obviously eavesdropping.

"First off, I never want to see a display liek that in the office again." He started off, earning vigorous nods from both of the men. "Secondly, will this effect your work."

"No sir." They said obidiently.

He looked at them semi-speculating for a couple seconds.

"Fine then. I wish both of you luck."

They heard squeals from the other side of the door.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ****~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ****~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

**So, this is my first story and I really enjoy it. I hope you guys do too. Oh, and the movie Reid rants about is Saw II for those of you that haven't seen it.**


End file.
